


Weathering the Storm

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fear, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Ayumu comes over to comfort Yu during a storm.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Weathering the Storm

“Urrrg… why did the weather need to be like this…” Yu mumbled as she stared outside her balcony window.

Yu was currently sitting on her bed in her room due to the school being closed for a few days due to the holidays. Originally Yu and her friends in the idol club were going to use this extra time to practise a new song and routine for the whole group but their plans were ruined when the weather reported heavy rainfall.

“It wasn’t meant to be this bad... there wasn’t meant to be any-” Yu’s quiet mumblings were interrupted by a loud roar in the sky followed by a swift crack of lightning. 

“Ahhhh!” Yu screamed despite her best efforts not to “thunder…” She whispered out as she slowly started to tremble on her bed as she tried to prepare herself for the next one.

Ever since she was little Yu had always been really bad at handling thunderstorms, not much else phased the girl but whenever she was caught in a thunderstorm she ended up terrified and trembling.    
  
“I wish Ayumu was here…” Yu murmured as she flinched from another roar of thunder.

When the two were younger they would comfort each other during thunderstorms. Yu hated admitting she was scared of this, she always felt embarrassed about it so asking for help when one happened was hard for her. 

But when she saw Ayumu was also frightened, Yu was able to play it off her own fear and give Ayumu comfort, which in turn made Yu feel comforted Yu by making her feel safer and more relaxed from having Ayumu be there.

Yu had started to take some deep relaxing breaths as there hadn’t been another round of Thunder for a few minutes, just as Yu was beginning to relax and calm down another loud crack could be heard followed by more thunder causing Yu to let out a stifled yelp.

“Remember what Emma said nature can be scary but it’s nothing to be afraid of…” Yu mentally repeated as she weathered what had been the worst of it so far.Just as it seemed to calm down one last extremely loud and booming crack was let causing Yu to wince and low out a quiet whimper.

Just as it seemed to end the room went completely dark. “Ahhh!” Yu let out a panicked scream, “B-Blackout!? Come oooon.” whined still in a panic.

“I need a light!, where’s my phone!” Yu hurriedly thought as she leapt off her bed to search for her phone. After a few seconds of frantically glancing around the room Yu saw the dim light of her phone on her desk.

Yu quickly grabbed her phone and activated the light, illuminating the room so it was no longer in complete darkness. Feeling a semblance of relief Yu slowly returned to her bed with tears pricking the edges of her eyes as another roar eoched out.

Yu slowly unlocked her phone and moved to her contacts where she looked at Ayumu’s number, “Should… Should I message her.” Yu thought, chewing on her lower lip.

“I...I can’t… I don’t want to bother Ayumu with this...” Yu sighed as she lowered her phone back on to the bed.

Before she could place her phone down it started to buzz, curiously Yu checked her messages and saw they were from Ayumu.

“Hmm.” Yu hummed as she opened the messages.

“Hey Yu. The weather is pretty bad huh?” Yu read out the message, “Do you mind if I come over? I don’t really want to be on my own through this.” 

A weary smile grew on Yu’s face that Ayumu wanted to come over before she winced from hearing another crack of lightning. 

Yu thought how best to reply, ultimately deciding this was the best chance she’d get to have Ayumu come round. “Sure! Come right over.”

While Yu waited for Ayumu to come back she wiped off the tears that were in the corner of her eyes and tried to put on an expression more like her usual, cheerful and confident self.

After a minute Yu’s door slowly creeped open and Ayumu stepped in, “Hey Yu, I’m here.” Ayumu calmly said as she closed the door.

“Hi! Are you okay?” Yu asked as she got off her bed and made her way over to Ayumu.

“I’m fine. The weather has me a bit unnerved.” Ayumu said.

“I know what you me-” Yu started to say before yelping as another bout of thunder boomed out.

“Hey Yu… can I have a hug?” Ayumu asked in an oddly calm manner.

Yu hastily nodded and tightly wrapped her arms around Ayumu bringing her into a tight almost suffocating embrace.

Ayumu slowly but firmly returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Yu’s back as Yu buried herself further into the hug.

They stayed there for a minute neither wanting to speak up as the rain continued to pound outside. Soon Yu began to slowly tremble again so Ayumu broke the silence, “Can we go sit on your bed?” Ayumu questioned.

Yu nodded as best she could but made no attempt to move, not wanting to separate from Ayumu. Ayumu let out a soft giggle before she slowly moved her and Yu over to the bed to sit down all while Yu continued to cling on.

Once they were on the bed Ayumu started to gently rub Yu’s back reassuringly, “Better?” Ayumu asked.

Yu nodded slightly, as Ayumu continued to rub her best friend’s back.

Ayumu stopped being scared of thunderstorms years ago but Yu despite still being scared by them never liked to ask Ayumu for help or reassurance, so Ayumu pretends she is still afraid since it was easier to get Yu to accept help especially during really bad storms like today.

Ayumu looked at Yu with a soft smile, glad she wasn’t putting up any resistance to Ayumu’s aid, “Must really be bad this time.” Ayumu thought as she tightened her arms around Yu slightly to reassure the frightened girl.

“You know you can just ask right?” Ayumu whispers as Yu winced again from the storm.

“W-what are you talking about?” Yu said trying to sound confident but failing due to her voice cracking.

Ayumu rolled her eyes at her friend’s reluctance as she moved one hand to Yu’s head and gently patted it.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ayumu exclaimed.

Yu and Ayumu continued to sit and cuddle in relative silence, Ayumu changing her action whenever she felt Yu getting a bit more restless, after ten minutes or so Yu was finally settling down and relaxed, while still tensing up whenever the storm intensified she managed to stay calm.

“Thank you…” Yu muttered into Ayumu’s shoulder. Strengthening her hold on Ayumu not wanting the embrace to end yet.

“Anytime.” Ayumu responded as she reassuringly pulled Yu a bit closer as they prepared to stay with each other through the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I planned to write because it originally seemed like a fun headcanon that yu was scared of thunder storms but then from the event Emma we just got on WW it turns out Yu is actually scared by them so I got really excited to make this one. I will admit I have probably made Yu a bit more scared of them then she would actually be in this but hey it's cute and it meant Yu got some really nice comfort cuddles from Ayumu so it's fine heh.
> 
> This fic was just really fun to write, not often you get an excuse to show Yu's less confident side so this was justa fun thing to explore.
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading! If you have anything you want to say please tell me, I always love reading comments and hope you enjoy whatever YuPomu fluff I come up with next!


End file.
